ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Puma
Thomas Fireheart is the result of the dormant and years of genetic engineering. As a result of these contributions Fireheart can transform into Puma, a half-mountain-lion being with senses far more acute than that of a normal human. In his Puma identity, Fireheart is an internationally known professional assassin and mercenary who sells his unique skills to the likes of the SHIELD and the Kingpin. As the CEO of Fireheart Enterprises, he is also internationally known in his civilian identity. Powers and Abilities * Transformation: Fireheart undergoes a physical transformation through intense concentration that includes an increase in his height and weight, his body becoming covered with a fine tan fur, and razor sharp fangs and claws. It also grants him superhuman physical attributes. ** Superhuman Strength: While transformed, Puma possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 12 tons. His great physical strength also extends to the muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap to a height of 35 feet. ** Superhuman Speed: Puma is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Puma is able to run at speeds sufficient to allow him to keep up with the likes of Spider-Man. ** Superhuman Stamina: Puma's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Durability: Puma's body is harder and more resistant to certain kinds of injury than the body of an ordinary human. While he isn't bulletproof, he can withstand great impact forces, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. ** Superhuman Agility: Puma's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are similar to those of the cat he takes his name from and are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Puma's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Acute Senses: Puma's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are heighten to superhuman levels. Puma is able to see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this same level of clarity at night, even in near-total darkness. He may also be able to see into the infra-red edge of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to detect a person's body heat in the absence of any light. His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't and sounds that they can, but only at far greater distances. Puma is able to detect the slow, steady rhythm of a normal human heartbeat within a short distance. His sense of smell is particularly acute, enabling him to track an individual by scent over great distances, even if the scent has been eroded over time by certain natural factors. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: If Puma does sustain injury, the mystical energies that transform him enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as multiple slashes, severe burns, or damaged caused by powerful electric shocks can completely heal within a matter of hours. However, Puma's healing powers aren't sufficient to regenerate a missing limb or organ. ** Claws and Fangs: Puma's nails are actual short, hardened retractable claws. These claws are razor sharp and are capable of easily rending flesh and bone. Coupled with his great strength, Puma's claws are capable of rending most conventional materials, including some types of metals. On occasion, he has been known to tip his claws with poisons. He also possesses razor sharp fangs that, while they serve little practical use, can be used as highly effective weapons in very close quarters combat. Category:Neutral Category:Cross-Species Category:Fireheart Industries Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Businesspeople Category:Fisk's Emissaries Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Daily Bugle